


After Practice Stress Relief

by dahmers_apt213



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Locker Room, M/M, Neil is smitten, Rimming, Sassy Neil Josten, Shower Sex, andrew is aggressive, andrew’s fingers in neil’s mouth, cum drunk neil, neil begs, the longest shower ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213
Summary: Practice today is brutal. Kevin outscored him 4 to 1 in the scrimmage and Neil is practically doubled over by the end. He waits on the court until everyone else goes back to the locker rooms, before sitting on the floor and peeling his gloves off of his shaking hands. He lays back onto the cold court floor, staring up through the plexiglas ceiling. He doesn’t know how long he lays there, until he hears the door to the inner court open. A pair of footprints makes their way over to where Neil is laying. Andrew’s body comes into view above Neil, he hasn’t changed out yet. “What are you doing?” he asks.“Playing Exy. What does it look like I’m doing?” Neil responds.Andrew turns to leave, “Come shower.”ORAndrew fucks Neil in the shower after practice.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265





	After Practice Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this is probably the longest shower anyone has ever taken, but it was fun so whatever  
> I hope you like this!!

Practice today is brutal. Kevin outscored him 4 to 1 in the scrimmage and Neil is practically doubled over by the end. He waits on the court until everyone else goes back to the locker rooms, before sitting on the floor and peeling his gloves off of his shaking hands. He lays back onto the cold court floor, staring up through the plexiglas ceiling. He doesn’t know how long he lays there, until he hears the door to the inner court open. A pair of footprints makes their way over to where Neil is laying. Andrew’s body comes into view above Neil, he hasn’t changed out yet. “What are you doing?” he asks.

“Playing Exy. What does it look like I’m doing?” Neil responds. 

Andrew turns to leave, “Come shower.”

Neil perks up at this, suddenly not that tired anymore. He pushes himself up off of the floor to lean on an elbow, and watches Andrew exit the inner court and walk back into the locker room. 

Neil gathers his discarded gear and makes his way toward the locker room after Andrew. He opens the locker room door and rounds the corner towards his locker. Andrew is sitting on the bench across from Neil’s locker. “Is everyone gone?” Neil asks.

“I told them you needed space, and that we would lock up.” Andrew answers, watching as Neil shoves his gear into the locker. 

Neil turns around, “And?” he prompts. Andrew just stares back at him, “Do I need space?” 

“That depends,” responds Andrew, “are you too tired to shower?” 

Neil smiles, “Not at all.” 

Andrew stands, crosses to Neil, stares at his face, looks down at his lips, and turns away toward the showers, stripping his jersey off on the way. Neil shoves his sports bag under the bench and pulls his jersey over his head, before chasing after the blonde. Andrew is standing in the stall with the door open, still in his practice shorts. He turns on the water, and Neil strips off his shorts and underwear and steps in next to Andrew, the warming water hitting him on his side. Andrew reaches around Neil and shuts the shower door, before placing his palms firmly on Neil’s chest and pushing him back against the wall. Andrew breathes in Neil’s sweaty scent, savoring his post workout pheromones, and presses a kiss to his waiting mouth. 

Andrew pulls back from the kiss, and looks at Neil, hands roaming Neil’s body, ghosting over his scars, openly admiring him in a way that neither of them really allowed themselves to do. Neil presses his back to the wet wall of the shower, careful not to push into Andrew’s space too much, his hands squeezing into fists at his sides. 

“Where can I touch you?” Neil asks quietly, looking down at Andrew with hooded eyes.

Andrew’s wandering hands grab Neil’s and place them on his waist, “Anywhere above the waist, for now.” he responds, and grabs Neil by the back of his neck.

Neil leans down to nip at Andrew’s throat, sucking and licking, making a mark, and bringing a hand up to grab onto the wet blonde hair at the base of Andrew’s neck. Andrew slides his hands down from the back of Neil’s neck to rest on his chest, feeling the water drizzle over the muscles of his pecs. Andrew presses his body into Neil, leaning up to kiss him, and grinding their hips together, drawing a groan out of the taller man. 

Andrew moves his hands to Neil’s shoulders, breaking away from the kiss and turning Neil’s body around so his chest is now pressed to the wall. Neil gasps at the quick movement, and shudders when he feels Andrew’s wet body press up against his back, his hard cock pressing against Neil’s ass. Neil is painfully hard already; he loves it when Andrew feels comfortable enough to take control and be a little aggressive, how Neil likes it.. Andrew brings a hand up to the back of Neil’s neck, where it connects to the muscles of his shoulder, pressing him harder against the wall. His other hand slides up the side of Neil’s thigh, fingers curling around his hip. 

“Neil…” he says into the side of Neil’s face, voice rough, “You weren't playing very well today. Are you sore?” he questions teasingly, rubbing circles into Neil’s hip bone. He squeezes Neil’s shoulder. “Maybe you need a little stress relief. Hmm?” 

Neil lets out a breathy moan at this. “Yes, Andrew, I desperately need my stress relieved.” He replies a bit sarcastically. 

Andrew presses him harder into the wall. “Don’t get sassy Neil. Just ask for what you want.” 

Neil pushes his ass back, directly into Andrew’s clothed erection, fabric completely soaked through. “Want your mouth on me, ‘Drew…” Neil murmurs to Andrew, his cheek pressed against the dripping shower wall. 

“Ask and you shall receive.” Andrew responds, before removing himself completely from Neil’s body, and sinking to his knees behind him. Neil immediately braces for what he knows is coming, pressing his chest against the wall, and sticking his ass out, spreading his legs. Andrew grabs Neil’s thighs, pressing his thumbs into the sensitive skin between Neil’s legs. “You want me to eat you out, Neil?” he asks, feigning ignorance. 

“Yes, Andrew, yes!” Neil snaps. 

Andrew smiles, water dripping over his face, and spreads Neil’s cheeks to press his tongue firmly against Neil’s hole. Neil lets his mouth fall open, arching his back into the touch, and letting out a moan that echoes off of the walls of the small cube of space they are in. Andrew hums and spreads Neil farther apart, pushing his tongue into Neil’s ass, and earning a whine from the man above him. 

Neil pushes back into Andrew, and the blonde pulls his mouth away. “Neil, don’t get impatient.” He teasingly scolds, before licking a stripe from Neil’s balls to his hole. Andrew presses his tongue into Neil’s ass again and earns another whine from him. 

“Oh fuck, Andrew, I want you to fuck me. Open me up, ‘Drew.” Neil moans out. Andrew presses the pad of a finger against Neil’s puckered muscle, and the sounds Neil makes are absolutely pornographic. Andrew presses a finger in, and licks around the tight ring of muscle, before adding a second digit, and curving his fingers to hit Neil directly in the prostate. 

“Oh fuck, Andrew, fuck” Neil whines out in between gasps. Andrew scissors his fingers, stretching and opening Neil up, just like he asked. Neil reaches a hand behind him to grab at Andrew’s hair, “Oh fuck” he moans out again, when Andrew taps his prostate for the second time. Andrew pulls his fingers out and slides three back in, making Neil’s fingers tighten in his hair. Andrew stands up behind Neil, and places a kiss in between Neil’s shoulder blades, catching water droplets as they slide down Neil’s scarred back. Neil thrusts back onto Andrew’s fingers, turning his face to look Andrew in the eyes. 

“Are you ready for cock, Neil?” Andrew purrs into his ear. 

“Yes, Andrew, yes I'm ready, fuck me.” Neil moans out with a gasp, when Andrew pulls his fingers from him. Neil keeps his chest pressed against the shower wall with his face turned just slightly, to give Andrew a bit of privacy to remove his soaking wet shorts. Andrew presses his body up against Neil’s back, his leaking cock pressing against Neil’s ass, teasing him. 

Andrew curls an arm around the front of Neil’s stomach, holding him to his own body. Neil presses back, eager to have Andrew’s cock inside him. “You look so pretty like this, dripping wet, and open, ready for me, junkie.” Andrew purrs, and Neil melts at the nickname. 

Neil bites his lip and turns his face more, so he can look Andrew in the eyes, and Andrew kisses him on the corner of his mouth, before pulling back and nudging his cock against Neil’s hole, teasing. 

“Andrew, god, just fuck me!” Neil snaps, almost a whine, pushing his hips back into Andrew. 

Andrew grabs a handful of Neil’s ass with one hand, and lines up his cock with the other, pressing into Neil slowly. The sounds that fill the shower are obscene, and Andrew shoves his fingers in Neil’s mouth to shut him up. Neil happily sucks on Andrew’s fingers while he adjusts to the stretch of Andrew’s cock in his ass. When Andrew bottoms out, he holds Neil there for a second until Neil starts squirming and pushing his ass back into Andrew. 

“You’re so impatient today.” Andrew says, taking his fingers out of Neil’s mouth and wrapping his arm around his chest to hold Neil’s back to his chest. He holds Neil’s hip with his other hand, and pulls out, only to immediately snap Neil’s hips back to meet his own. 

“Fuck, Andrew” Neil gasps out, he’s got both hands braced against the slippery wall in front of him. 

Andrew sets a brutal pace, hitting Neil’s prostate every other thrust, drawing loud moans and gasps out of his junkie, making the walls vibrate with the wet sounds of their fucking. Neil is a shaking mess and begging Andrew to fuck him harder, and sobbing out his name over and over and over again, an Andrew is living for every second of it. 

Andrew’s pace slows just a bit to kiss at the back of Neil’s neck. “You’re getting distracted,” Neil mutters toward Andrew, with a lazy smile. Andrew grabs Neil’s chin with the arm that was holding his chest, and holds his face so he can kiss Neil properly, hips stilling momentarily. Neil hums into the kiss, and Andrew lets his hand wander to sit at the base of Neil’s throat, tapping at the pulse. 

Andrew pulls back, replacing his arm to Neil’s chest, and pulling him flush against himself, again. “You gonna be good, or you gonna be mouthy?” Andrew asks, punctuating his question with an aggressive thrust, directly into Neil’s prostate. 

“Ah! Fuck,” Neil gasps out in response. 

“Answer the question Neil,” Andrew prompts, slowly thrusting into the redhead in front of him, drawing little whimpers out of Neil. 

“Good…” Neil breathes, and Andrew rams into him again, “Good!” Neil responds, “I’ll be good, Andrew, god!” 

Andrew starts fucking into Neil faster, making him shake, and mumble incoherently, and Andrew  _ loves _ it. He loves it when Neil shakes, when he can barely think, when he can’t feel his face. 

“Fuck, Andrew you’re so good to me, ah!--oh god, so good to me, An’rew, you fuck me so good, fuck, ‘Drew, fuck, your cock feels so good in me…” Andrew knows that Neil is close when he starts slurring his name and rambling on.

Neil lets a hand fall from the wall, reaching for his cock, painfully hard and leaking with precome. Andrew bats his hand away with the arm that was wrapped around his chest, and reaches for Neil’s cock, himself, stroking Neil at the same pace as his trusting. Neil instead reaches back to grab onto Andrew’s hair, tugging gently.

“Fuck, Andrew, fuck--fuck me harder, oh god!” Neil moans, and he cums hard, painting the wall in front of him with thick strings of sticky liquid. “fuck, ‘drew, fuck, hmmm” Neil hums, blissed out, head lolling back to rest on Andrew’s shoulder. Andrew grunts as he thrusts a few more sloppy times into Neil, before spilling deep inside the redhead. He turns his head to kiss the side of Neil’s face, finding his lips and slowly licking into him. 

It’s at this moment that they both realize that the water in the shower is turning cold. They kiss lazily like this under the less-than-warm water for what seems like hours, before Andrew pulls back and looks at Neil’s pleasured face, eyes lazy, mouth turned up into a slight smile. Neil looks back at him, cum-drunk, and sexually conquered. Andrew kisses him once more before pulling out of Neil and turning him around, grabbing him by the back of the neck, and pulling him in for another proper kiss. 

“I would say my stress has been relieved, what do you think?” He asks Andrew, a smile on his face.

Andrew buries his face in Neil’s neck, “Why do I keep you?” he mumbles. 

They quickly finish actually cleaning off, since the water is now freezing cold, and rush to get changed into their sweats and hoodies, so they can get back to Fox Tower for movie night, that was supposed to start like an hour ago (oops!) 

* * *

When Andrew and Neil open the door to the room, they are met with a chorus of “ooohhhh”s and wolf whistles from the foxes. Andrew ignores this completely and grabs a pint of ice cream from the freezer and sits on the desk by the window. Neil takes his spot in the beanbag chair in the corner, and tries not to dwell on the thought that every single one of the foxes knows exactly what the two of them were doing. 

Nicky pauses the movie, and turns to the two of them, “Where have you two been?” he asks, suggestively, eyebrow raised. Aaron huffs and rolls his eyes.

“None of your fucking business.” Andrew says around a mouthful of ice cream. 

Nicky looks to Neil, and Neil averts his eyes, blush creeping across his face.

“There better not be cum stains anywhere at the court,” Kevin chimes in, and Matt smacks him on the back of the head, wide eyed. 

“Leave them alone.” Renee snaps, before snatching the remote from Nicky and hitting play, before anyone can say anything else. Nicky reluctantly turns back toward the screen with his arms crossed.

Neil looks over to Andrew who glances back to him with a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

_ “What?”  _ he mouths at Neil.

Neil just smiles and turns away, trying to focus on the monstrosity of a movie that Nicky chose this week. 

Trying not to think about the foxes knowing anything about his love life.

Trying not to think about Andrew.

Trying not to think about the fact that he is so absolutely smitten for this man, he doesn’t even know what to do with himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy) !


End file.
